Farfalla Viola
by UzuSphere
Summary: The Purple Butterfly. It was said that her voice was so alluring to the listener that that they became very entranced by her. To the point that they had the desire to monopolize her very being. She was a songstress. Yet it wasn't only like that...she was also a broken Sky. TYL!verse TsunaxOC


_**Farfalla Viola (Purple Butterfly)  
**_

* * *

 **Fandom: Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **Rating: M**

 **Pairing: TYL!Tsuna x OC**

* * *

 **Warnings: Contains rape and underage sex and aphrodisiac drug being used. (Luckily, if I manage to make it vague enough, it might turn out to be mild. Keyword: _Might_ )**

* * *

 **A/N: Anything you find in Italian was translated from Google Translate so don't get angry if you find mistakes in the wording or the grammar.**

* * *

 **CAPITOLO UNO**

* * *

 _ **"Il Cantante Marionetta"**_

 **(The Marionette Singer)**

* * *

 _"From the start, I knew that I was an insignificant being. Singing was the sole reason for my existance. My only talent. Without it, I would be like a fish out of water. Other than that, it was also the very thing that saved this worthless life of mine."_

 _-Mikami_ _Hisach_ ō

* * *

.

 ** _"Cano tasay noni, cano nimono_**  
 ** _Kimah strata taday dato, nimo stprey datoo_**  
 ** _Cano tasay noni cano nimono_**  
 ** _Kamay sitodo lada nibonimoe"_**

.

The scene of her family getting killed in front of her shook her very core. She watched in helplessness as masked men shot her parents and siblings in cold blood.

.

She was the useless one.

.

The runt of the family.

.

She was the _unwanted baggage_.

.

And she accepted the fact.

.

 ** _"Kahmen di sono soda nimo,_**  
 ** _Kahmen mayto no sildo hisa day astro_**  
 ** _Misa day niatoe"_**

.

The grip on the mirror shard in her hand became tighter. She was prepared to die actually. She only wished though that she could sing longer. Voices could soon be heard from the other side of the door.

.

 _ **"Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah no tashano ni to no nimono**_  
 _ **valmay sahano nada**_  
 _ **Ah-Ah-Ah**_

 _ **Ah, ah..."**_

 _ **[Diva's Song - Blood +]**_

.

As the last of the notes died away, she closed her eyes and plunged the shard straight to her chest. Blood slowly trickled out as she felt her consciousness ebbing away. Her body fell down to the side with a thump and then she knew no more.

.

* * *

 **ooo**

* * *

 _ **Three Years Later**_

A thirteen-year old girl with mid-length black hair and bright purple eyes was seen sitting on the ledge near her large window. She was wearing a dark purple colored mermaid dress with the cloth tied around her waist designed to look like huge butterfly wings trailing from her behind. She was seen reading a book entitled "The Snow Queen" with a somber mood hanging in the air. An impassive look was on her face as she was busy reading.

This girl's name was Mikami Hisachō.

The only living survivor of the Mikami Massacre, otherwise known as M.M. to the _famiglia_ she was currently staying with.

There was a sudden knock to the door of her room. It took her but a second to look and speak up. "Come in." She said in a monotonous tone. The door opened to reveal a tall middle-aged man with short wavy blond hair and dark red eyes. His eyes glinted in pleasure once he saw her small form. He sauntered over towards her princess themed bed and then took a seat on the edge before gesturing for the little girl to sing for him.

Her face remained apathetic as she closed her book gently and set it down on the windowsill. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening her mouth.

 _ **"Saita no no hana yo**_  
 _ **Aa douka oshiete okure**_  
 _ **Hito wa naze kizutsukeatte**_  
 _ **Arasou no deshou"**_

And just like that, the lyrics of the song she had been thinking about for the day, spilled out from her mouth. Her voice - it was only her voice that mattered.

 _ **"Rin to saku hana yo**_  
 _ **Soko kara nani ga mieru**_  
 _ **Hito wa naze yurushiau koto**_  
 _ **Dekinai no deshou"**_

She sung from the very depths of her heart. No matter how emotionally-stunted she currently was, she still had memories of her life before this. Both good and bad, although there was more bad than good if she thought about it.

 _ **"Ame ga sugite natsu wa**_  
 _ **Ao wo utsushita**_  
 _ **Hitotsu ni natte**_  
 _ **Chiisaku yureta**_  
 _ **Watashi no mae de**_  
 _ **Nani mo iwazu ni"**_

Every lyric was sung with emotions from her memories. From the tiny moments of happiness to the overbearing moments of bitterness and hate.

 _ **"Karete yuku tomo ni**_  
 _ **Omae wa nani wo omou**_  
 _ **Kotoba wo motanu sono ha de**_  
 _ **Nanto ai wo tsutaeru**_

 _ **Natsu no hi wa kagette**_  
 _ **Kaze ga nabiita**_  
 _ **Futatsu kasanatte**_  
 _ **Ikita akashi wo**_  
 _ **Watashi wa utaou**_  
 _ **Na mo naki mono no tame"**_

 _ **[Euterpe - supercell]**_

Her voice soon faded away just as she heard the sound of someone clapping. She opened her eyes slowly as if she had been slowly woken up from a deep trance.

 _"Wonderful!"_ Her guardian - the blond man - said in joy.

"I can only aim to please, Heath-san." She spoke, her voice returning to its monotonous tone once more as she executed a curtsy in front of him.

"Come here, my sweet _farfalla viola._ I wish to give you a treat for letting me hear such an interesting song." He told her as he held out his hand for her to which she took unhesitatingly. In just a single pull, she was already seated on his lap with the side of her body resting on his chest. His left arm was snaked around her small waist while the other held a small box of chocolates which he had just taken from his pocket.

"Cute." She murmured. The chocolates were in the light shade of brown and were molded into bunny shapes. White icings were used to decorate each piece and she marveled at the sight of its cuteness. For a second, she wondered whether she should take one or not so she looked up to him. It was the first time he had given her something like this after all. He simply smiled and held it out closer to her.

"Go on now, Hisa-chan. Don't be afraid to take one. I did tell you that I had a treat prepared, didn't I?" He said. In return, she nodded hesitatingly.

With her reluctance now fading away, she took one piece and placed it in her mouth. It just took a few seconds before it fully melted in her mouth. Unexpectedly, she nearly swooned at its sweet taste. "Mmm..." She hummed appreciatively and snuggled into her surrogate parent's warmth.

It took a few minutes before she began to feel...strange.

"H-Heath-san..." She gasped out, her tiny hand reaching out to grasp his shirt tightly. "I-I feel strange. W-What's h-happening to me?"

He didn't answer her and simply smirked. An unusual glint appeared in his eyes. It wasn't any different from his usual looks but right at that moment, she felt it looked something more dark...and sinister.

She could feel heat beginning to pool between her legs. Her body felt so hot and her skin suddenly became so sensitive. Especially when she felt her his calloused hand touch her bare shoulder. She twitched as soon as she felt his touch. His left hand, meanwhile, was drifting across her front. Eventually, his fingertips brushed against the zipper that held the dress together on her body.

She tensed, her somewhat hazy mind unsure of his intent.

This was not normal, her intuition told her. _Why was he doing this?!_

It was when he pulled down the zipper, causing her dress to fall down that she began to slightly panic. Alas, her body felt too heavy to move and she couldn't find the strength to get away from him. The grip of his hand on her shoulder suddenly became tighter as he pulled the dress down even further. She was naked now and what she felt right at the moment was not shame - he had already seen her naked body more than once before - but terror. She was afraid of him.

His head dipped down right onto the middle of her small budding breasts. He gave a tentative lick to her skin to which she let out a soft cry while his other hand started rubbing the slit between her thighs. Her normally pale skin started to flush a light red. He grinned at the sight of her and began to become more aggressive with his actions.

 _"Ah!"_ She cried out as she felt something release from all the pressure that had built inside of her.

"This..." Her guardian began. She opened her eyes to the sight of him licking his hands which were covered with some kind of clear and sticky-looking liquid. _What was he licking?_ "I never thought you would taste this sweet." He said in delight. Her cheeks blazed in red. _T-That came from her?!_

"And taking you will be even sweeter." He added as he forcefully moved her onto the bed he had been sitting on. He pulled down his zipper before taking out something in front of her. It was huge and erect. She wondered what he was going to do with it yet at the same time she didn't want to find out. He then crawled on top of her. His eyes set in a lusty haze - something she had never learned to distinguish before - as he pinned down her arms and legs before taking hold of that "thing".

"N-No." She whimpered and he paused, but only briefly.

"No, you say?" He said as he lined up that "thing" on her folds. "But I'm afraid you don't have a say in this, Hisa-chan. You will be _mine._ " And he thrusted inside her. She screamed at the pain of his sudden intrusion and started thrashing around but his hold on her was rather effective.

"No! NO! NOOO!" She screamed as he continued thrusting in and out of her.

"You see, ever since I heard your voice before you tried to commit suicide on the day of the massacre, I had felt a strong yearning for you." He started explaining even though she didn't want to hear it. Her screaming coming off as unheard. "I never thought that the Misami family would have had such a talented daughter. Once they tried stalling their payments for the debts they owed us, I ordered my men to kill them. You were next of course but your voice had enchanted me. When I saw your bleeding body on the floor that day, I knew that I just had to save you. To make you mine. To _**own**_ you, both **_body_** and **_spirit_**."

He paused, grunting at the sudden tightness before continuing. She started thrashing around yet again but nevertheless, he continued to pin her down.

"Once you had healed up, I knew that I had to wait first. You were still young back then, your body wouldn't have been able to take the severity of sex. In reality, I still wanted to wait but I couldn't hold it back any longer. You were already in my arms, what was the next step but to take you? And so I did." The sudden tight grip on her hips made her feel terror for what would happen next.

He grunted again but this time signifying his own release. She could feel something filling up her body.

She didn't know what it was but she knew that she didn't want it. It disgusted her, knowing that something of his was inside of her.

"From now on you shall call me _master._ " He whispered to her ear as he bent down over her before giving her a chaste kiss on the lips.

Tears sprung from her eyes as she let out soft 'no' from her lips. Feelings of resignation flowed through her and she closed her eyes as she slowly drifted to sleep, tired from everything that had transpired that day.

The trust that she had so readily given to him had finally been broken.

She felt broken.

* * *

 **ooo**

* * *

 _ **Five Years Later**_

 _"Welcome, Ladies and Gentlemen, to the International Mafia Masquerade Underground Auction!"_ The female auctioneer announced in a gleeful tone. _"Here, you will find many treasures that many people have coveted for years! But know this, now you can buy it to your heart's content! Please enjoy the rest of the evening as we unveil to you tonight's items!"_

The crowd clapped excitedly, except for one masked man in particular. He would have been a nondescript man, if not for his rather extravagant-looking clothes (a cape, really?) and spiky brown hair. Not to mention the fact that he was clearly sitting in a seat only reserved for the VIP of VIP's. (Additionally, it was a good thing he had been given a private room as well.) Basically, having in the position of being the boss of a famiglia that's considered as the _capo di tutti_ capi or the "boss of all bosses" in English, made him worthy of having such a seat. Although it reminded him too much of the Varia boss' own throne chair for his liking.

As for his clothes, wearing such clothing had been on purpose of course.

He was currently here on an undercover mission assigned by his sadistic home tutor. (Was it still considered undercover though if almost everyone amongst the staff belonging to the auction hall knew his identity despite him wearing a mask to cover his features?)

He sighed. Knowing that his tutor put him for such a task which was to act as the 'bait' made him want to deadpan. When his tutor told him to have some fun and buy something, he cringed at the thought of it. Most of the items that came from this particular _illegal_ auction went through a lot of bad history, mostly bloody in his opinion. And also the fact that most of the items were _humans_ in the first place.

It was due to that fact - other than being entirely illegal since he banned these events, especially when they crossed the line of human trafficking - that he was here in the first place acting as bait to draw most of the attention of the people behind this to him while the rest of his forces worked behind the scenes. He just hoped it would be successful this time since most of their plans to bring this organization down ended in failure.

Such an elusive group, he had thought.

It was only when he had been sent an invitation - the contents of the letter being that they hoped the next event would change his opinion of closing them down - that he, his tutor, and his Guardians knew that this was the chance they were waiting for. So here he was now, watching as each item were successfully auctioned to the highest bidder.

 _"And for our final item, I present to you..."_ The curtain that had covered of what looked to be a giant birdcage was removed, revealing a young girl with long black hair that pooled around her feet as she was sitting on a velvet colored bed inside the cage. Her eyes had been covered by a blindfold while her wrists and ankles were bounded with metal chains. _"The Purple Butterfly!"_ He noted with interest that her clothes were dark purple in color, and that they added giant butterfly wings as a decoration on her back in order to match her title.

The crowd roared as soon as they had seen her.

 _"Now please calm down, my guests. We have a special treat for you before we begin the bidding for this particular item."_ Eventually, the crowd calmed down at the auctioneer's words and then she continued. _"We shall have her give you a performance, one befitting of your high statures in the underground world!"_

She then turned to face the chained girl. _"If you would please, milady."_

The chained girl did not return any type of gesture or words to her and simply just sung. The effect was instantaneous, he could immediately feel her voice drawing him in. It was so alluring, he could almost liken it to a siren singing to call out its victims before drowning them to death at sea - although he would exclude the drowning and the death part.

 _ **"Kono uta ga kikoeteru**_  
 _ **Inochi aru subete no mono yo**_  
 _ **Shinjitsu wa anata no mune no naka ni aru**_  
 _ **Arashi no umi wo yuku toki mo**_  
 _ **Kesshite okusuru koto no nai tsuyosa wo kureru kara"**_

 _ **[The Everlasting - supercell]**_

The crowd that had gone silent became suddenly alive yet again. They clapped rather enthusiastically and somehow, he found himself clapping as well. _"And thus we begin the last bid for the evening!"_ The female auctioneer announced.

He would have just watched as the rest bid frantically over the songstress but when he heard her sing, he had heard her pain and felt her ache for freedom. It had been a song that contained her emotions of wanting to be free so badly. In that single performance, he had been captured by her singing. It wasn't unlike of him to want to help someone in need but deciding it this quickly? That was what was so unlike of him.

It didn't deter him with the fact that she had released a thin wave of Sky flames around the hall once she had sung. It was nearly powerful as his and having such a broken Sky in front of him, helpless and restrained, made him want to help her even more.

He raised his number unhesitatingly and made the hand signal for his bidding number to the auctioneer. Once she spotted him, her eyes widened for a second before returning to its normal size. Her smile widened and then she announced it, causing the rest of the bidders to stop raising their own numbers once they heard the amount.

When no one else made a higher bid over his, she said it over her microphone. _"Going once, going twice, sold! Sold to that young gentleman over there with the number 27 and with the winning bid of ten billion_ _euros! And thus our bidding ends. Thank your for your participation everyone and enjoy the rest of your evening! Thank you and good_ _night!"_

 _Knock Knock_

The sound of the door being knocked on pulled his attention away from the stage. When he opened it, it turned out to be a masked male attendant with short green hair and golden eyes. "Please follow me to the back where we will proceed with the transaction, good sir. Your purchase has been prepared." He told him in a respectful tone.

 _Truth,_ his Hyper Intuition had told him.

"Thank you." Unintentionally, his tone came out as clipped.

He then followed the attendant out of the room.

* * *

 _"Mukuro."_ The brunet spoke as soon as he sensed no one within the vicinity.

The green haired male stopped and turned to face him. His eyes no longer being golden, rather, it had become red and blue instead. "Kufufufu, I suppose it was hopeless for me to be able hide from the famous Vongola Hyper Intuition, Sawada Tsunayoshi." He responded with a sly grin. "Although I never pegged you as the type to buy an item in _this_ type of auction. Weren't you going on and on about changing the bloody history of the Vongola? _Careful_ , I might just take this as a sign that it's time for me to possess _your_ body."

Tsuna sighed before answering him. "It's not like that, Mukuro. I just sensed that she is a broken Sky and you know how rare our flames are. I could have let someone else win the bid but I didn't want to take any chances of her disappearing with someone else before the..." He trailed off.

"Kufufu, I suppose you're right."

"How's the plan going?" He added in a low tone.

"Oh, it's going rather well. But I assume we should make haste before something happens to your precious _purchase._ " Mukuro replied before returning the control of his host's body to its own. The man beside him blinked for a few seconds before turning to him. "Did something happen?" He asked him.

"Ah, you were in a short daze for a while but nothing really happened. Are you alright though? Should we still continue?" Tsuna asked him, making sure that there was uncertainty laced in his tone. The man immediately shook his head and insisted that they continued, much to Tsuna's internal relief.

.

* * *

 **A/N: Alright, there goes my first M-rated story. OMG, I don't know how I managed to push through with _that_ scene. I just hope that you readers weren't scarred or anything. Anyway, please favorite, follow, and review as always. Thanks guys!**

 **Nyaa~**


End file.
